


The Christmas Capwolf

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Capwolf, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Clint was supposed to keep an eye on Cap to make surethisdidn't happen.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange





	The Christmas Capwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cap Iron Man Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cap+Iron+Man+Community).



> Prompt: Christmas Capwolf.

"What did you do?" Tony asks in disbelief. 

"What did _I_ do? _I_ did nothing, Stark." Clint says, puffing up his chest defiantly. "This was all him."

Tony stares at the Christmas colored werewolf in front of him, tangled in Christmas lights, his fur covered in flour and colorful icing, tail wagging vigorously.

"Really?" he says, doubting that even Steve could cause _this_ much trouble. "You didn't have even the smallest part in this?"

"Well, maybe..." Clint mumbles. "He looked hungry. I didn't know Bruce was cooking in the kitchen. It was _Bruce_ who chased Cap through the living-room... and the tree."

"Clint, you said you were good with dogs," Tony says. "I trusted you to handle this,"

"I said I'm 'good with dogs' as in I'm good with them. I like dogs." 

Tony runs a hand over his face. He looks up at the sound of large paws padding across the floor. 

Steve sits himself down in front of Tony, leaning his considerable weight against him.

"Given that this was all your fault, you can clean him up and all the mess he made," Tony says.

Clint pulls a face. "Ew, I'm not bathing your furry boyfriend, Stark,"

_"Clint..."_


End file.
